A Fallen Tenshin
by kemcat16
Summary: A young girl with beautiful brown hair, and amazing brown orb's, she was walking lightly across a river. The funny thing was she wasn't drowning at all. It was mesmerizing what I was seeing yet. I still couldn't believe it. Was I really seeing an angel?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

_I remember it still young girl with beautiful brown hair, and amazing brown orb's, she was walking lightly across a river. The funny thing was she wasn't drowning at all. It was mesmerizing what I was seeing yet. I still couldn't believe it. Was I really staring at an angel?_

* * *

**chapter 1 the two meet**

A young girl with mesmerizing, brown, eye's ,and cute short brown hair. Was frolicking on what seemed to be fluffy,white,clouds. The girl came to a gate,she smiled at the man with white, puffy,hair. And olive,green, eye's. The young girl ran up to the man hugging him tightly. Not saying one word at all she let him go. As she stood in front of the man she smiled cheerfully.

" Otama may I please go back into the gates,. I have something great to tell Hotaru?" she asked so sweetly. The old man smiled back at her as he nodded his head. Indicating he would open the gates for her. As she walked into the gates carefully not touching anything she shouldn't. She had to remember that she was inside of the gates of heaven. And she wasn't a full tenshin yet. So if she touched one thing she would be banished. The young girl was having great success of being careful. That is until she tripped over her own feet, and to her dismay the person she fell upon was one of the great judges for god. The man had long, golden,blond hair, and dazzling blue eye's. He wasn't one of the kinder tenshin. The girl's body spiked from end , to end. When she saw the man.

"C-Cortisone"said the young girl as she slowly,and dreadfully got up. The man looked at her with shame in his eye's.

"didn't I warn you about what would happen if you entered the gates before you where a complete tenshin" the girls face became fearfully as she heard the man's words "Mikan Sakura you are hear by banished from heaven. You will now live on earth until judgment day" the floor collapsed under Mikan and she was fallen from heaven down to earth. Mikan opened her angel wings as she tried to fly back up to heaven. But both paradise, and heavens gates closed on Mikan. Tears started to run down her face as she thought

"now what do I do? Oh Hotaru why did you have to become a tenshin so much before me." Mikan sighed as she landed on the soft silky grass with her bare feet. " what is an angel to do when she cant even enter heavens gates?" meanwhile a young boy with raven,black,hair. And bloody,crimson,red eyes was staring out into a blank spot in the sky. He's eye's had no concisenesses in them, the only thing you could really see in them. Was a hint of anger, and a hint of sadness. The boy what incredibly handsome, yet he looked just as demonic. The young boy got up from the Sakura tree he was laying on. As he heard a voice in his head saying something.

_"you can ignore me forever you know. No matter what you do I am still a part of you Natsume" _

Natsume just kept ignoring the voice as he walked away from the Sakura tree. Natsume looked straight forward with no emotion. In his face at all. He looked closely as he stared at something. He saw it it was a young beautiful girl. She looked so angelic. She had caramel, brown, hair, and chocolate, brown eye's. The boy looked at the girl in amazement. He noticed something on her face it was a tear. " why is she crying" thought Natsume. The young girl turned around as she gave a sweet smile at the boy. Natsume walked closer to the young girl ignoring the voice once again that was screaming.

_" she's not of your kind! You cant touch her!" _

the young girl backed away from the boy a bit. Acting as if she could hear the voice again. The young girl then spoke.

"who are you" asked Mikan he voice so angelic Natsume new instantly she was different then anyone else he new. Natsume stood still as he looked at the inhumanly beauty that stood before him. He then smirked.

"I'm Natsume and you are" introduced Natsume to the young girl. The young girl smiled cheerfully as she replied back to his scruff, yet handsome voice.

" I'm Mikan Sakura"

* * *

hey you guys! What do you think? Don't worry I'm still working g on vampire dream, and crying Mikan and I will update them as soon as I can as well as this one anyways please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Gakuen Alice

_such a gentle voice. So pure and angelic. Is she even real am I dreaming?_

* * *

**Chapter 2 A voice that belongs in heaven**

Natsume stared at the wonderful beauty that was laying before him. He smirked as he noticed the girl was also naive, and still wore polka dotted underwear. Natsume was profound by the beauty though. He couldn't take his eye's off of her at all. The young girl looked at Natsume strangely as her angelic voice found its way to forming words.

"are you ok?" she asked so sweetly Mikan smiled at Natsume once again "Natsume! Be my friend ok" Mikan blurted out so boldly. Natsume's eye's widened from shock. Natsume looked at the girl sweetly as he replied to her innocent plea.

"ok. polka dots" Natsume smirked once again. Waiting for the nave angelic, looking girl to realize what he implied by polka dots. Mikan looked at him oddly. Before she looked down and noticed her dress was flying up just enough to give a clear view of her underwear. Mikan began to become steamed as she death glared the handsome,demonic looking. Raven haired boy.

" Natsume, you pervert!" yelled the short, haired, brunette. Natsume covered his ears as he gave the young girl a dull look.

"oi. Do you want the whole neighborhood to hear your screaming little girl." said Natsume as he lifted his hands off of his ears after the young girl had stopped screaming at the top of her lungs. Mikan quickly covered up her mouth. So she wouldn't scream anymore. She looked at Natsume with a sweet innocent look. Natsume raised his eyebrow. Mikan then frowned as she started to walk away.

" what are you doing ant you going to at least say good bye to your new friend." Mikan smiled brightly at Natsume before replying to his question.

" I'm sorry to be so rude but I have to find some place to live." mikan started to walk away again. Natsume made a small fist as he yet again ignored the voice in his big head.

_Idiot what do you thing your doing? Don't tell me your actually thinking of? Hey would you listen to me for once if you get involved with her it can only end up in disaster._

Natsume began to run. He ran as fast as he could so he caught up with Mikan. The young handsome raven haired boy. Quickly grabbed a hold of Mikan's shoulder. Mikan turned her head to where it was staring at Natsume's. Entrancing red eye's. Mikan and Natsume both stared at each others amazing eye's for a few second before Natsume spoke again.

"come live with me. We have plenty of rooms where I live. And I'm sure my family wont mind." Mikan smiled brightly at Natsume as she replied

"really? Are you sure I wont be to much of a burden" asked Mikan so sweetly. Natsume looked at the unsure, beauty that laid before him as he replied back to her question.

"it wont be any trouble at all Mikan" Mikan twisted, and turned her body to wear it was completely facing Natsume's.

"Arigato Natsume! I promise I wont be a burden what so ever." Mikan smiled from ear to ear as she embraced. The thin, muscular. Boy in her arm's hugging him tightly. Natsume's face became red as a cherry as soon as she did. The whole time ignoring the screaming voice in his head

_ahhhhhhhh! Natsume it burns! Why are you letting an angel burn your soul?_

* * *

Dumb dumb dumb! Well I'm sure some of you have already figured out what Natsume is. And some of you will be little bit confused. But your questions will be answer in a chapter or two I'm sure. well till next time bye bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Gakuen Alice

Note hey you guys lol Thank you to everyone who reviewed me you guys are really pumping me up and going to update this one before vampire dream hope you enjoy the next chapter . Anyways on with the chapter

* * *

_its so pure, so beautiful,but why does it only hurt when we touch. _

* * *

**Chapter 3 an angels word**

Mikan slowly walked behind the raven hared boy. Making sure not to leave his side for one second. "um Natsume you sure they wont mind" the boy smiled at Mikan as he tried to ignore her overwhelming cuteness. The two opened a hug,gray, door. That lead inside of the humongous house the where about to enter. Natsume looked both to the left and right of the room look at the gray furniture and the pink cellphone on the rocky table.

"mom dad I'm home!" yelled the handsomely demonic boy. A women with long,curly,blond, hair,and hazel,brown eye's walked into the room. The beautiful women smiled gently at Natsume.

"welcome home sweety" the women said before her eye's gazed at the beautiful brunette that was right beside the handsome raven haired boy. The women smiled at Mikan as she approached her "and who might this lovely girl be?" Mikan looked up at the dazzling women before she formed words with her lushes red lips.

"my name is Mikan Sakura ma'am I hope I'm not intruding" Mikan asked sincerely. Natsume smirked as he thought

"she really is different from other girls" as he said that the voice in his head once again spoke

_she's a bloody angel. What did you expect? Her not to be angelic._

Natsume replied to the voice almost instantly " I didn't expect one to be so beautiful, and naive, she's amazing" thought Natsume as he looked at the beautifully, naive Mikan Sakura. Natsume looked up as his mom as he asked " mom Mikan had just lost her parent and she has no where to go, is it ok for her to stay here so she doesn't have to live in a orphanage." a gust of wind suddenly blew as Natsume's beautiful mother ran up to hug the adorable Mikan.

"of course its ok. Awww you poor girl." said the mother almost instantly. Mikan smiled from ear to ear when she heard the women's reply. Mikan lifted her head up and looked at the women sweetly.

"thank you I promise I wont get in the way" replied Mikan. The women let go of Mikan, before she looked at Natsume again, the beautiful hazel eyed women smirked at Natsume. The handsome raven hared boy looked at his mother before replying

"what?" she smiled at the young boy, before replying cheerfully, yet mysteriously.

"nothing" the young women walked away into the other room. Natsume looked at Mikan for a minuet before he said something to the gorgeous angel.

" come with me will find you a room polka" Natsume took all his emotion away when he had said that sentence. Mikan looked at him oddly before replying.

"Natsume-kun why do you have two different type of aura's" batsmen stopped in his tracks and without turning around a inch he responded.

"what do you mean by that" Mikan looked at him with a slight sigh in her voice. But it became cheerful in a matter of minutes before she replied back.

" I mean your giving off a angelic aura, and a demonic aura. Why is that?" Natsume turned around and looked at Mikan sadly, Mikan sided her head as if she was a bit confused. The voice in Natsume's head started to chuckle before saying something once again.

_Apparently she's not as naive as we thought she was. So are you going to tell her, are you going to tell her your more then one being. Will you tell her your two in one body. Hun after all where stuck together after all we are Lucifer son. _

* * *

Another shocker. Dumb dumb dumb. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter. Wait for the next chappie. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Gaaaaaaaaaaaaa gominesi I'm so sorry its taking me this long to update please forgive me and enjoy the next chapter

* * *

_Beautiful like the sun_

_Delicate as a flower_

_She is the one_

_Who will bring hell _

_Out of my body_

_-kemcat16_

* * *

**Chapter 4 beautiful **

The young, handsome, raven haired, boy laid silently on his bed. It was night but he just couldn't sleep. The voice that constantly butted into the handsome boy's thoughts was keeping extremely quiet today. The boy began to form words with his lips to ask the voice something. When the demonic, crimson eyed boy heard a knock on his door. He turned his dull formed face toward the door as he said " come in" the brown, sturdy , wooden door opened . Slowly reviling the angelically beautiful Mikan Sakura. The young angel looked at Natsume shyly. As she formed words with her lushes, red lips.

"um Natsume I cant seem to find the bathroom. Could you show me where it is please" she asked politely. Natsume smiled at the innocent looking girl. As he nodded his head noticing how beautiful she looked in her radiant white dress. Natsume got of the large queen size bed, and started to walk toward Mikan. As soon as Natsume got close to Mikan he patted her head ruffling her hair a bit. Mikan smiled brightly at the handsome boy.

"what is it about this girl that makes me just want to smile" Natsume then proceeded to lead the beautiful angel to the bathroom. The next day the handsome raven haired boy walked downstairs to get his breakfast. As he got down the wooden stair case he noticed his raven haired auburn eyed father on the computer. Natsume then proceeded to look in the door way more. " um dad what are you doing are you not going to eat breakfast with us again" his father smiled at him as he replied

"I'll be down their in a minuet" Natsume nodded his head as he left the room

_Nah nah Natsume why don't we have élan angel for super today hehehe_

_Natsume's eye's became narrowed down as he felt sickened by the thought of cooking such and angelic girl As Mikan Sakura. Natsume took one foot from the stairs before he felt himself being tackled to the floor. The demonic raven haired boy swiped the little bit of hair that was coving his eyes so he could see who did such a bursting attribute. He saw nether then Mikan Sakura _

"_morning Natsume!" said the young, angel, cheerfully. Natsume looked at her oddly noticing every perfection of her. Her smooth skin her dazzling brown eye's , the shining of her beautiful brown hair. And the soft texture of her lips. Natsume found him self easing toward Mikan's mouth . The young demonic, raven haired boy stopped himself before he kissed the beautiful., angel. Mikan's face seemed confused as she looked at are dazzled demon._

"_Natsume why where you getting that close to my lips" said Mikan with a dark red covering her entire face. Natsume turned his head away from the beautiful brunette._

" _I don't know"_

* * *

_Sorry for the wait and the shortness of the chapter I've been writing it on and off so hope you liked it_


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Ok, I'm like super sorry that I haven't updated till now. You better thank animedragon2003 for letting and helping me type this, cuz she is the bomb. Now, on to the next chapter.

When one loves, one can also hate.  
For that is the tragic to a two sided face.

Chapter 5: Tragically adorable

Natasume looks at Mikan with dark handsome crimson eyes as he tries his hardest not be over whelmed by her over whelming beauty.  
"Neh, Natasume, why are you always staring at me and why do you always look sad," Mikan says in her angelic voice.  
"Why are you always asking a million questions? Especially this early in the morning," Natasume asks with an annoyed look on his face.  
Mikan makes a blow face before she grins widely, "I don't know there is just something about you that makes me curious."  
Natasume smirks before pointing out her empty plate, "You still hungry? Pok-a-dot."  
"Natasume, you pervert," Mikan yells at the top of her lungs.  
Natasume smirks once again before lifting his perfect hands to his perfect lips. Mikan stares at him even more curious.

_Looks like you got a little bit of a curious angel doesn't you, Natasume?_

Natasume tries to ignore the voice in his head as he stuffs the food in his mouth. Natasume slowly gets up as he grabs his backpack.  
"Come on Mikan, it is time for school," He calls.  
Mikan looks at him oddly as she asks, "School… what is school?"  
Natasume rolls his eyes as he thinks to himself, "She really is an angel from another world."  
"Just come on, I'll show you what school is," He says to her with a smirk.  
Mikan gets out of her chair with an angelic smile on her face. She follows Natasume out of the house. As they walk to school Mikan starts aw and oh'ing at everything. Natasume starts to smile at her childish response. It was as if she was a new born baby just opening her eyes.  
"What is so fascinating," He asks with a confused look on his face.  
"I have never seen buildings this high before. It is like they could reach the heavens," Mikan pauses as a smile appears on her face as she says once more," Reach the heavens."  
"Heavens," Natasume asks with a questionable look on his face.  
"I think I might be going home real soon," Mikan says with a smile.

Authors Note: So, what do ya'll think? I even had my best friend edit it for me. Thank you animedragon2003! So what do yah think? I wonder if Mikan really thinks she can reach heaven by a skyscraper. Well we will find out in the next chappie, please read and review!


End file.
